Prohibido
by LunaEstival
Summary: Corto two-shot sobre un encuentro casual entre Bulma y Vegeta, donde cada uno pondrá a prueba hasta dónde es capaz de llegar con su imaginación. Denle una oportunidad. Advertencias: Posible lemon y UA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de ésta historia son obra y arte de Akira Toriyama.**

 **Hola a todos y a todas, tuve algunas ideas revoloteando en mi mente y no sé, dejé a mis dedos hacer su trabajo jajaja no sean mal pensadas :P**

 **Lo he pensado como un one shot en UA, quizás unos pocos capítulos, espero sus opiniones. Pasen un buen fin de semana y nos leemos muy pronto!**

* * *

 **PROHIBIDO**

Bulma contemplaba el cuadro con desasosiego. No era una pintura provocadora porque no mostraba nada indecente, pero a ella le transmitía esa sensación. La mujer de la figura la tentaba, ofreciéndole una manzana, a cometer los pecados más inimaginables. La gama de colores cálidos, rojos, castaños y amarillos armonizaban con el color principal, el verde, creando una sensación otoñal en fuerte contraste con las flores que cubrían el cuerpo de la mujer. El carmesí de la manzana en primer plano era el centro visual del cuadro en la misma medida que lo era la mirada de la mujer, cuyos penetrantes ojos eran capaces de leer la mente de los espectadores.

Ella no quiso apartar la mirada del cuadro. Clavar la vista en la pintura no le ofrecía la seguridad que necesitaba, pero fijar la mirada en un punto concreto, un punto de seguridad, le permitía mantenerse al margen del resto del mundo. De los demás hombres y mujeres de la habitación a los que podía escuchar moverse, conversar y gemir incluso por encima de la música ambiental.

—¿Te interesa lo que ella ofrece? —le preguntó una voz a su lado. Bulma sintió que se le entumecía aquel lado del cuerpo y se esforzó por no girar la cabeza hacia el hombre. Si dejaba de mirar esa manzana roja, sabía que acabaría por cometer una locura.

—No me interesa la manzana, si es lo que preguntas —respondió a su interlocutor en un tono monocorde que evitaba dejar traslucir su inquietud.

—No me refería a la manzana —dijo él con tono divertido. El estómago de Bulma dio un vuelco al escuchar su voz oscura derramándose en su oído. Tras un largo silencio, él volvió a tomar la palabra—. A mí, sí me interesan las manzanas que ofreces.

Ella se volvió para mirarle con una ceja levantada, sin entender a lo que se refería. El desconocido era un hombre de rostro endurecido y piel morena, con una frente amplia de amplias cejas y un rostro serio, pero exótico. Tenía las pestañas largas y frondosas y su cabello negro como la noche estaba peinado arriba. Su misteriosa elegancia llamó la atención de Bulma, pues hasta ese momento no había imaginado que un extranjero pudiera encontrarse por esos lugares. ¿Un empresario importante? ¿Un diplomático árabe quizás? No sabría definirlo, pero debía ser de alguno de esos lugares de oriente y la inquietud se transformó en incomodidad, pues no se atrevía a preguntarle por esas banalidades por si sonaba desubicada o algo por el estilo.

— ¿Manzanas? —fue lo único que acertó a preguntar mientras por su cabeza pasaban un montón de ideas, desde las más castas a las más obscenas, mientras intentaba descubrir las implicaciones de su frase.

El hombre esbozó una sonrisa relajada y sincera bajando la mirada por su rostro para detenerse en sus labios y después descender hacia sus pechos. El vestido tenía una curva en el escote que ofrecía una vista perfecta del nacimiento de sus pechos, redondos y amplios. Como dos manzanas rojas. Bulma se ruborizó exageradamente.

— Tus manzanas son las más hermosas que he podido ver ésta noche. ¿Qué digo? Son las manzanas más preciosas que he visto nunca y desde que he posado la vista en ellas no he podido dejar de pensar en lo mucho que me gustaría llevármelas a la boca y darles un mordisco. ¿Me permites? —preguntó mirándola de nuevo a los ojos con un brillo codicioso y anhelante en las pupilas.

Los músculos del vientre de Bulma se contrajeron y le temblaron las rodillas. Era la primera proposición que le hacían y no pensó que pudiera impactarla tanto. En ese momento de silencio escuchó un profundo lamento que venía de algún punto de la habitación y un escalofrío le bajó por la columna al imaginar lo que ocurría. Se obligó a fijar la vista en los negros ojos del hombre para evitar mirar dónde no tenía que mirar y respiró hondo.

— ¿Aquí?

—No veo por qué no.

Bulma tragó saliva. Reflexionó un momento, pero los sonidos de la habitación empezaban a ser cada vez más claros y distinguibles y se mezclaban con la música de piano y contrabajo que sonaba por los altavoces. La proposición era muy seductora, a pesar de la poca calidez que había transmitido el corto intercambio de palabras. No podía echarse atrás justo ahora, marcharse sería un acto de cobardía. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos, sintiendo que se le caldeaba la piel, tratando de hallar el valor para dar el paso que le faltaba. Al abrirlos de nuevo, los ojos negros seguían escrutándola, esperando pacientes a que ella tomase su decisión. Parecían decir: "Es tu primera vez, es comprensible, pero no tienes nada que temer, porque te prometo el paraíso". Ella vacilaba demasiado y temió perder la oportunidad, así que lo miró con ojos desvalidos e inseguros y el hombre le dedicó una sonrisa que no supo interpretar.

—Pareces un poco tensa y aturdida. Ven, voy a mostrarte cómo funciona este lugar.

Bulma cogió la mano que él le ofrecía. Con un suave tirón la acercó a su cuerpo y le pasó la mano por la parte baja de la espalda, rodeándole la cintura para abrazarla con firmeza. Ella sintió el impacto de su aroma masculino y ahogó un jadeo al sentir su calor y su fuerza debajo del caro traje. Rompiendo el contacto visual, el hombre se dirigió hacia el centro del salón, guiando a la peliazul junto a él. Ella pudo ver cómo en apenas unos minutos todo había cambiado radicalmente. Los hombres y mujeres que habían estado allí con ella se habían transformado.

Se quedó sin aire.

—Mira —le dijo su acompañante, acariciándole la base de la espalda con dedos perezosos y señalando un diván ocupado— No seas tímida mujer. Puedes mirar si lo deseas —le susurró al oído.

Bulma gimió quedamente cuando la voz penetró en su cuerpo y descendió por su piel hasta su vientre. La sangre le burbujeó en las venas como lava caliente y de pronto sintió que tenía demasiado calor y que le picaba la nuca.

—Mira —insistió el hombre de ojos negros como la noche. Ella estaba mirando antes de que él insistiera por segunda vez, tratando de comprender lo que veía. Tratando de asimilar lo que veía.

Un hombre se retorcía desnudo bajo el implacable contoneo de caderas de una mujer, que se balanceaba sobre él hacia delante y hacia atrás. El hombre estaba tumbado sobre un extremo del diván, con los tobillos atados a los pies, los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y las muñecas sujetas con cuerdas a las patas delanteras. Una segunda mujer tiraba de un cinturón cerrado al cuello del hombre para que le prestara atención a ella mientras lo besaba y le mordía los labios, en tanto que la otra mujer le arañaba el pecho desnudo y continuaba moviéndose con lentos envites, cabalgando lenta y sensualmente.

A Bulma se le secó la boca de repente.

Los miró con demasiado descaro, empapándose de aquella escena. Observó el cuerpo masculino tenso y a punto de estallar y escuchó las risas maliciosas de las mujeres que lo tentaban y reclamaban la misma atención para las dos a la vez, aun cuando cada una se dedicaba a poseer una parte de su cuerpo. ¿Cómo se sentiría ese hombre siendo dominado por dos mujeres? ¿Cómo se sentiría la mujer de encima poseyendo al hombre? Bulma se sintió consumida por el deseo de acercarse y acariciar el cuerpo de ese hombre, sentir su piel caliente y sudorosa en la yema de los dedos.

Inesperadamente, su acompañante desvió su atención de la escena posando un dedo bajo su barbilla y atrayendo su mirada.

—Aquí no hay límites. Si hay algo que desees hacer, este es el lugar adecuado para satisfacer todas tus necesidades. Sean cuales sean. ¿Hay algo especial que te gustaría experimentar? —señaló con la cabeza al hombre tendido, que se removía y gemía lastimeramente, como si sufriera. Bulma arriesgo una mirada de nuevo a la escena, la mujer de encima cambió a un ritmo más lento cada vez hasta casi detenerse y el hombre se revolvió con tanta fuerza que a punto estuvo de tirarla de encima de él. La chica que tiraba del cinturón lo agarró del pelo y lo sujetó mientras pasaba una pierna por encima de él y se arrodillaba para dejarle la cabeza entre sus muslos. La chica que estaba encima volvió a moverse, muy despacio.

Ella miró a otro lado para evitar ver aquello y su mirada se topó con otra escena igual de escandalosa, aunque esta vez era una mujer la que estaba enredada entre dos cuerpos masculinos. Bulma se sintió mareada, pues allá dónde pusiera la vista, la situación se repetía por igual.

—Si lo que deseas es intimidad, hay habitaciones más privadas —le comentó su acompañante, sin perder detalle de su mirada aterrorizada— Por cierto casi lo olvido mujer, no me he presentado. Me llamo Vegeta.

—Mujer…mujer… ¡mujer! – una voz masculina y persistente retumbó en su mente, abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que seguía frente a aquel cuadro tan llamativo para sus ojos.

— ¿Qué…qué pasa? – se atrevió a contestarle, lo observó, era el mismo hombre al que había imaginado, pero ya no llevaba ese traje tan elegante, sino parecía más bien mucho más informal.

\- Vamos a cerrar el local, llevo más de quince minutos tratando de despertarte – le dijo, pero se le notaba molesto. Él ya debió de irse hace un buen rato y por ésta tonta mujer aún seguía aquí.

\- Lo siento – Salió de aquel trance y salió de aquella cafetería, no entendía qué hacía un cuadro como ese en un lugar así.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos y a todas, a sugerencia de la preciosa Ina aquí va la segunda parte, es una historia rápida e intensa así que no me juzguen u.u**

 **Les agradezco mucho preciosas por sus comentarios, sin más aquí les va :)**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes a los que hace referencia ésta historia pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.**

 **Advertencias: Lenguaje explícito y algo subido de tono, si eres menor de edad no leas u.u o bueno, bajo tu responsabilidad :)**

* * *

 **EL EXTRAÑO**

Al llegar a su departamento ubicado en una de las zonas más hermosas de la ciudad, se dio un rápido baño con agua bien fría y se acostó en la cama, desde hace meses que se sentía sola sin la presencia de aquel hombre al que aún extrañaba, debía reconocerlo, pero ni de broma perdonaría. Por unos instantes recordó al hombre de la cafetería, ella lo conocía de vista. Cuando subía al metro por las tardes para volver a casa del trabajo, allí estaba él. Daba igual el vagón en el que entrase, la casualidad hacía que la mayoría de las veces coincidieran en el mismo. Al principio siempre le había pasado desapercibido. Diez veces después, se fijó en él. Casi un año después de verle por primera vez... bueno, en realidad, nunca supo cuando lo vio por primera vez y si hacia realmente un año de eso. Lo que sí sabía era que, los días en los que él no aparecía, se le hacían extraños.

Siempre era ella la que abandonaba primero el vagón. De este modo, él sabría dónde vivía y dónde trabajaba (al menos las paradas que utilizaba); pero ella no sabía nada de él, seguramente se tratase de un estudiante de la universidad a la que ella recurría. Nunca se habían hablado, ni siquiera saludado. Solo se habían cruzado las miradas. Para ella, él era el extraño del metro de mirada penetrante y aire intelectual aunque a veces despreocupado y otras en su mayoría, bastante serio, con aquellos ojos negros que tan atractivo le hacían el rostro. Al principio el juego era divertido, cruzaban los ojos sin querer, él parecía sonreírle y apartaba la mirada, ella se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado. Pero ahora... ahora era diferente, quizás la tensión y las ganas que llevaba consigo eran las causantes de esto, se decidió a dormir por lo que quedaba de la noche, tenía un importante examen a la mañana siguiente y no quería echarlo a perder. Después de unas cuantas horas de sueño despertó, por inercia realizó cada paso como una tediosa ceremonia, una que conocía de memoria pues la realizaba diariamente, se miró al espejo finalmente, lucía hermosa y lo sabía. Salió del edificio donde vivía y caminó hasta la estación del metro.

Y allí estaba él, una vez más coincidentemente, ¿Porque era coincidencia, verdad?

Aquel día una oportuna frenada del tren casi la tiró al suelo, y él, aunque dudó en un primer momento, la ayudó a evitar la caída, ofreciéndole un apoyo durante el trayecto. Sus miradas se cruzaron como tantas otras veces, en completo silencio, sin decir una sola palabra. Pero ésta vez, ninguno apartó la mirada de los ojos del otro. Pero el metro había llegado a su estación, así que tuvo que ser ella la primera en desviar la mirada al abandonar el vagón. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas, no miró atrás cuando se alejó, ni cuando escuchó como las puertas se cerraban tras ella, ni cuando el metro se puso en marcha y fue tragado por el túnel. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y caminó hacia la universidad. Sin mirar atrás.

Decidió pasar primero por el taller de artes audiovisuales, era bastante temprano, quizás una media hora antes de que sus compañeros empezasen a llegar, el grupo encargado del taller tenía una pequeña oficina acondicionada en ese lugar. Llegó a su pequeña oficina, abrió la puerta y entonces, él apareció por detrás. La arrastró al interior de la oficina rodeándola con los brazos, una de sus manos cubrió su boca; cerró la puerta y esperó a que ella se calmase. Sólo entonces apartó un poco los dedos de sus labios.

\- _¿Me has seguido...?_ \- preguntó ella, aunque parecía más una confirmación que una duda. El corazón le latía con violencia, la repentina aparición del extraño del tren y la cafetería la había pillado completamente desprevenida.

\- _Sí..._ \- susurró él en su oído. Aflojó el abrazo para permitirle un poco de espacio; con la punta de los dedos acarició los labios de la chica, deslizándose por la barbilla, la garganta y el cuello. La oficina estaba a oscuras; sin vista, el tacto de aquellos dedos desconocidos se volvió más intenso, y la calidez se volvió más ardiente. Sus labios se humedecieron y sin darse cuenta, atrapó su índice con los dientes, sintiendo una creciente necesidad de saborearlo.

Él la hizo girar, y agradeció que estuviese todo a oscuras para que no pudiera distinguir la expresión de sorpresa de su cara; aun así, estaba segura de que él podía intuir que ella estaba confusa, asustada y sorprendida. No lo pensó dos veces, se lanzó sobre él y lo besó ¿Por qué? Si era un total desconocido, aunque haya soñado con él estando despierta, era un desconocido, pero debía admitir, encendía los sentidos y las alarmas de su cuerpo. Rápidamente, el extraño le correspondió, sus labios se tantearon al principio, después dejaron atrás toda reticencia y brotó la pasión. Su corazón se aceleró, sus brazos y sus piernas se pusieron tensas, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, desde la entrepierna hasta la nuca. Hoy había hecho frío, se había abrigado bien y ahora tenía demasiado calor. Retrocedió, o quizás fue él quien la empujó sin dejarla respirar. El extraño llevo las manos por su cintura, desabrochó su abrigo y se lo quitó; ella hizo lo mismo, deslizó la chaqueta de cuero por sus brazos acercándose mucho a él. Liberados, se abrazaron con fuerza, sin dejar de besarse.

Chocó contra algo, supuso que el estante que había en la oficina, la empujó toscamente hacia el escritorio ubicado al lado izquierdo. Después solo escuchó como él barría con el brazo todo lo que había encima y el teléfono hizo un ruido extraño al estrellarse contra el suelo. De pronto la levantó, aunque no lo suficiente y ella misma apoyó las manos para subirse encima. Ese instante lo aprovechó el extraño para meterse entre sus piernas, acariciarle los muslos por encima de los vaqueros, buscando a tientas el cierre para quitarse la ropa. Ella tiró de su jersey, consiguió sacárselo por la cabeza y seguir besándole. Él arrancó los pantalones de sus piernas, cuando sus ardientes manos tocaron su piel desnuda, ella no pudo reprimir un suspiro. Sus dedos subieron hasta el borde de la ropa interior, se alzó un poco para que el extraño pudiera tirar de ella y el frío que sintió en la humedad de su entrepierna cuando le quitó la prenda le provocó otro doloroso escalofrío, esta vez lo suficientemente intenso como para nublarle el juicio.

Susurró algo que luego no recordaría debido a la fogosidad del momento, y en esos instantes recordó donde se encontraba, estaba a punto de tener intimidad con un desconocido en la oficina del taller de artes, ¿Estaba loca?, en cualquier momento llegaría alguna de sus compañeras y sería todo un caos, no. Debía de frenar ésta locura, por más que le encantase seguir, no podía; no era el momento de caer ante los encantos de este hombre. Pero tampoco quería perder el contacto con él, era extraño pero nunca antes se había sentido de ésta manera, ni siquiera con los varios años de relación que tuvo con aquel hombre al que comenzaba a olvidar por completo.

\- _Debemos detenernos…en cualquier momento llegará alguien y no deseo que nos encuentren así_ – confesó, el hombre en ese instante detuvo sus caricias. Ella tenía razón ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se estaba volviendo loco, pero se debía a la calentura, a esas ganas reprimidas, de verla casi todos los días y no poder tocarla.

\- _Lo siento, debo irme_ – lo escuchó, debía marcharse en ese preciso momento, se sentía avergonzado, su mente se había nublado por completo.

\- _¿Cuál es tu nombre?_ – fue lo único que pudo preguntarle, ante la vergüenza de sentirse observada y además de que tan sólo escasos diez minutos faltaban para el inicio de clases y ella seguía encerrada con él en la oficina. Lo vio alejarse, se acomodó la ropa rápidamente y cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse de allí, lo observó girar el rostro.

\- _Vegeta –_ Y se marchó de allí, se quedó pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de suceder, necesitaba calmarse, se arregló un poco y se sentó por un momento en la silla giratoria, no sabía que pensar. ¿Estuvo bien haberlo detenido? Sí, sin duda, pero aún sentía aquella sensación en la piel, sus besos y sus caricias. No tenía la más mínima idea de por qué, pero ese hombre era lo que ella había estado buscando, además ya sabía su nombre.

\- Vegeta…no es un nombre común – sonrió, sonrojándose al instante, ¿Sería posible? Al parecer, el ex extraño comenzaba a inquietarle.

El día de clases pasó sin contratiempos, pero cada cierta cantidad de horas recordaba nuevamente aquellas caricias, se sentía extraña; estuvo ausente casi en todos los momentos en que sus amigas o compañeras le hablaban, sonreía por inercia. La hora de al fin regresar a casa estaba cerca, caminó hasta la estación y abordó nuevamente el metro. Entró a su departamento y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo rápido para cenar. Una vez más la sensación de las manos de ese hombre recorriendo su piel.

Pero ya no era un extraño para ella. Suspiró al recordar aquel fogoso encuentro, cómo la había abordado en la puerta de la oficina y cómo la había acariciado, cómo la había seducido con sus besos y cómo la había hecho suspirar de placer ante sus caricias. Se sintió un poco avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar de esa manera, sin medida, estuvo a punto de entregarse al desconocido atractivo como un animal hambriento. Él había experimentado algo parecido, había recogido su chaqueta y se había marchado apresuradamente mientras ella trataba de recuperar la cordura. Al darse cuenta de su ausencia, sola otra vez en la oficina, encontró su tarjeta de identificación tirada en un rincón, junto al teléfono volcado y descolgado.

El extraño se llamaba Vegeta Ouji.

Al día siguiente a su encuentro y aprovechando el fin de semana, ella se quedó en casa. También el segundo día, y el tercero. Todo con tal de no verle de nuevo en el metro. Al cuarto, se armó de valor y decidió devolverle su tarjeta, pero era demasiado extraño todo. Y allí estaba ahora, ante la puerta del director del departamento de Física Teórica y Experimental. El extraño no era un alumno como había supuesto, sino que se trataba de un profesor con un doctorado en Física. No pudo evitar sentirse una ignorante, según su identificación, el extraño Vegeta Ouji tenía solo veintiséis años. Apenas unos más que ella.

Llamó a la puerta. Escuchó como la invitaba a entrar y sufrió un intenso flashback al recordar su voz. Le temblaron las piernas, quiso marcharse, pero finalmente se atrevió a entrar. El despacho resultó ser un espacio oscuro y agobiante repleto de estanterías con libros. A él lo encontró al otro lado tras una mesa cubierta de gruesos volúmenes y hojas de papel, con la única luz de una lámpara sobre lo que estaba escribiendo.

\- _Hola_ \- dijo tímidamente. Él la miró confundido, no esperaba encontrarse con ella y se puso apresuradamente en pie.

\- _Hola..._ \- saludó.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los dos. Ella hizo un esfuerzo y se acercó un paso hacia el extraño, tendiéndole la tarjeta. No se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos, seguramente él pensaba que ella era una de esas chicas que se obsesionaba con un chico cuando solo habían tenido un encuentro fortuito casi llegando a mayores. En realidad no había podido olvidarle, pero quizás él si la había olvidado y no quería agobiarle ni parecer desesperada.

\- _Te he traído esto..._ \- murmuró con un hilo de voz. - _Se te debió caer cuando te fuiste..._

\- _Oh..._ \- el extraño miró la tarjeta, a ella, otra vez la tarjeta y tras unos eternos segundos alargó la mano para coger su identificación. - _Gracias...la había buscado por todas partes..._

De nuevo, un pesado silencio se instaló en el lóbrego despacho. Deseaba decirle que le gustaría volver a verle, que le gustaría volver a besarle, que le gustaría volver a abrazarle, que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza lo que había pasado y que se sentía muy triste porque él se hubiera marchado. En el fondo se sentía terriblemente atraída por él.

\- _Bueno... me voy..._ \- susurró por fin, al darse cuenta de que no había más que decir.

\- _E-espera..._ \- dijo él cuando ella puso la mano sobre el picaporte.

\- _¿Sí...?_ \- preguntó desde la puerta, sin girarse. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Lo oyó salir de detrás de la mesa y en dos pasos ya estaba a su espalda. Se bloqueó, la cercanía del extraño la ponía nerviosa.

\- _No he podido dejar de pensar en ti...ni en el aroma de tu piel_ \- dijo atropelladamente. Ella abrió los ojos y, despacio, levantó la mirada hacia él. Tenía el rostro encendido, parecía frustrado y profundamente angustiado. Estaba nervioso. - _Perdóname...a veces soy un idiota que no sabe cómo actuar._

\- Pero...

No tuvo tiempo de hablar. El extraño estrechó la distancia que los separaba y la besó con desesperación. Ella se sintió profundamente emocionada.

\- _Yo tampoco...he podido olvidar lo que pasó..._ \- murmuró sin pensar.

\- _Siento haberte abordado así_ \- replicó arrepentido, sin dejar de besarla de forma apasionada - _No tengo excusa…_

\- _No importa..._ \- respondió ella, aferrándose a su espalda, estrechándose a él con ansiedad - Bésame - suplicó ansiosa. - _No dejes de besarme..._

El extraño Vegeta, la agarró de la cintura y la arrastró al interior de su despacho, complaciéndola con sus mejores besos. Ella acarició su espalda, su cuello y su pelo, saboreando su lengua. Con decisión, el doctor en Física y ya lo sabía, dueño de aquella cafetería, le quitó el abrigo, bordeó con los dedos su jersey y tocó la piel de su cintura, subiendo por el interior de la prenda hasta alcanzar sus pechos. Le provocó un suspiro ahogado, no se separó de sus labios mientras los frotaba con delicadeza. Fue brusco de improviso, pellizcó con rudeza uno de sus pezones y subrepticiamente su boca abandonó los labios de la chica para aliviar el dolor que había provocado. Ella le acarició el pelo negro y en punta, estrechándole a su pecho mientras su lengua y sus dientes lo devoraban con avidez.

La acción parecía repetirse, con un brazo el extraño barrió de encima del escritorio todos los libros y todas sus notas, ayudando a la chica a subir. Ella acomodó la espalda, las manos del joven profesor levantaron su jersey para dejar su pecho al descubierto, para después luchar contra el vaquero y bajar su ropa por las piernas. Ella se lamentó con una honda inspiración, hinchando sus pulmones y en consecuencia, haciendo estremecer sus pechos. Los ojos del muchacho brillaron con ardor, la luz de la lámpara arrojaba un círculo de luz sobre el torso de la chica, con admiración recorrió la línea de sus caderas con el índice y el corazón, siguiendo el camino de su pelvis hasta el interior de sus muslos. Un solo roce provocó un espasmo en ella, un pequeño grito ahogado surgió de su garganta. Contempló con devoción como separaba las piernas, todo lo que sus pantalones se lo podían permitir y al descubrir ese brillo que cubría sus voluptuosos muslos no pudo evitar la tentación de tocar. Ella arqueó la espalda.

No había prisa. No había ansiedad en sus caricias. No era como aquel encuentro en la oficina de los talleres. La muchacha se removió ahogándose con sus propios suspiros mientras el extraño, su extraño, la complacía con penetrantes caricias. Podía sentir sus dedos acariciar de un lado a otro, la yema de sus dedos presionar su tierna semilla haciendo brotar un jugoso néctar que luego recogía con la palma de su mano; su boca se deleitaba con sus pechos, su lengua no dejaba de humedecer su piel, sus dientes mordían sus pezones. Él no tenía prisa, se había propuesto compensar su aquel encuentro tan repentino con una gratificante recompensa. Ella no tenía voz para seguir gimiendo, tenía la sensación de que la humedad resbalaba por sus muslos, reponiéndose de las abrumadoras sensaciones de placer sus manos buscaron el cuerpo del joven. Aferrándose a su pelo lo separó de sus pechos y lo obligó a fundirse con sus labios.

Sintió la mano húmeda del extraño aferrarse a su pierna, ella le acarició la boca con la lengua y apretó su pelo entre los dedos. La postura era extraña, los pantalones se le habían enredado en los pies, pero el muchacho pudo meterse entre sus muslos después de tirar de su cuerpo hasta situarlo en el borde de la mesa. En cuanto sintió su roce, movió la cadera para buscarle. Sus sexos se tocaron y los dos suspiraron a la vez por la impresión. El extraño buscó envolverse con la ardiente humedad de ella, ella sintió la exquisita dureza de su sexo abriéndose paso a través de sus últimas defensas. Como un hierro al rojo vivo le quemó las entrañas, fue fácil, descubrir la forma en que él encajaba a la perfección dentro de ella. Fue todo más intenso, sublime, inolvidable, unas sensaciones tan brutales como celestiales.

Su extraño amante se alejó lentamente, deleitándola con una profunda caricia, para buscarla después con un decidido envite. El cuerpo de ella se convulsionó, el extraño se aferró a sus brazos y abordó de nuevo el cuerpo de la muchacha, esta vez sin intención de detenerse. El silencio del oscuro despacho se vio roto por la sublime armonía de sus cuerpos luchando el uno contra el otro, mezclándose con profundos suspiros y lamentos, con palabras ahogadas y súplicas rotas por la voz del placer. Ella se rindió rápido, ya estaba demasiado agotada para soportar otra oleada. El extraño no cesó su hipnótico ritmo, alargando el placer de ella hasta que la vio tocar el cielo y para cuando la muchacha perdía la noción de la realidad, se zambulló en ese cálido océano de sus muslos.

Se abrazaron sonrientes relajando sus cuerpos sobre la mesa. Se cubrieron de besos y abrazos, se confesaron oscuros anhelos y aún no se habían recuperado del esfuerzo cuando se despojaron por completo de sus ropas y se escondieron detrás de la mesa. Antes, cerraron la puerta para evitar imprevistos y así dar comienzo a su historia.


End file.
